dead_ahead_zombie_warfarefandomcom-20200214-history
Story
This page describes an interpretation of the plot and story elements for Dead Ahead: Zombie Warfare. The following information is based on in-game cutscenes and fan speculations due to a lack of any storytelling after stage 4. Synopsis Sheriff Bill and a team of other survivors try to find a refugee in a post-apocalyptic world infested with the infected. In their attempt to do so they only found more problems, eventually fueling their drive to put an end to the zombie epidemic. Plot The story begins at Joe's Repairs, where Bill is arduously trying to fix his bus. After finally managing to turn the engine back on, Bill and other survivors head off to search for a safe zone. During their travels through the rural town of stage 1, they've found a few messages about a safe zone called Lamos. Meanwhile, some marauders are seen exploring and looting the small rural area but they haven't achieved anything except meeting their untimely demise. After defeating Paramedic, the survivors continue on with their journey, discussing about the Lamos safe zone on the way. Bill and the others arrive at stage 2, a remote desert town. At the same time, marauders have already made their way to it long before them. After getting everything they needed, the marauders left the town, expecting to please their boss with what they've gathered. Sometime later, the group arrives at a hospital and encounters what they assume to be a recently deceased soldier. Unsure of his condition, Bill steps out and takes a precautionary poke at the body with his rifle, discovering, much to his surprise, that he's still alive, albeit barely. Bill asks a few questions to which the soldier only replies saying that he was too late, and succumbs to his wounds. He promptly turns, forcing Bill to retreat back to the bus. After clearing out all the zombies and the Boss, the Survivors headed off to Lamos. While driving, they got caught up by some marauders who tried to push the bus into wreckage with their vehicle. Instantly realizing that other people are not willing to cooperate with them, Bill's team decides to fight the thugs back. Following the trails of their attackers, they wound up in a city mostly controlled by marauders. Having no other option but to fight their way through thugs and zombies, survivors eventually encountered the marauders' main transportation vehicle and promptly destroy it. With nothing standing in their way, they headed out to the next location. The city where these events occurred, stage 3, was once the location of the military and their battles against the infected. A group of scientists, who were present at the same time as the survivors, came to the conclusion that there's nothing that could be done now, that it's "no use making a plan", as this city is yet another area with "maximum contamination levels". The only safe place to go now is wherever they (either zombies, marauders, or their superiors) will let them. The scientists set off, moving forward with a grim outlook. Bill's group arrived in stage 4, another city-turned-military site. They make a quick stop near a gas station, collecting whatever supplies and fuel they could gather. While packing up, the scientists' vehicle passes by Bill and the survivors, seemingly away from something. They turn around to find their answer in the form of a large horde of zombies steadily approaching the bus from behind. Bill tells everyone that they're leaving, taking a few shots before riding off into the rest of the area. Along the way, they would encounter a few zombies exhibiting some rather strange abilities, like Demon and Necromancer. After clearing through, the survivors have finally reached stage 5, the long-awaited safe zone location Lamos. However, they were too late as they would soon discover that the majority of the town was already overrun by zombies. As it later turned out, the real safe zone that was referred to all this time was a corn farm in the Lamos countryside. By the time the survivors found it, it was already occupied by the marauders, who've made it their new base. Bill took the opportunity to loot the place for supplies but failed to seize it as the marauders who settled there were well prepared. Having no other options but to press on, Bill's team enter stage 6, a Chinatown of a large city. Within the streets, they've met even more new enemies with extraordinary abilities, like Psy and Small Insectoid. These monsters and all the other strange infected they've encountered so far finally catch Bill's attention, and now that he and the rest of the survivors have no real goal, Bill decides to lead them to the final battle against the infected by eliminating the source of the plague, once and for all. Following the trails of some stronger zombies, Bill's group discovers stage 7, a ruined town that appeared to be surrounded with strange blue zombies, terrifying alien-like creatures and bright floating goo. In the dark, they can clearly see that some of these creatures were glowing. The town bore many signs of extraterrestrial presence from the aforementioned enemies to the mysterious machines lying in ruins throughout the area and the many destroyed buildings damaged with oddly spherical holes. For Bill, it was a sign that they were getting close to the source. Making their way through the infested town, the survivors have finally reached stage 8 and found the source – a huge, dangerous and active spherical pod that crashed into a prison. They fought their way through the city and into the prison area where they face and destroyed Cephalopods. After much pain and sacrifice, Bill and the rest of the survivors come out victorious, having killed Cephalopods and putting an end to the epidemic. Plague The plague is an infection that turns dead creatures into zombies. The primary source of it is a blue substance inside Cephalopods that turns any being, dead or alive, into a terrific zombie with prominent insectoid features upon direct contact, though victims still remain somewhat human in appearance. Over time, the plague began to get carried by the air. Due to this, it infected all living beings, and now anyone who dies inevitably turns into a zombie (except those who had preliminary protection or total destruction of their body, typically by fire). The plague in the air is not as strong as the source and takes much longer to progress towards more dangerous mutational growth. There is no known cure for the plague but there is a way to resist it. Developed by some militaries, preliminary infection resistance is used by the Toxic Lab Military Force units and Specops. The only way to truly stop the plague from spreading, however, and the main goal of the game, is to get rid of all of its primary sources. Category:Lore